


Natural Born Losers

by bl4ckc0ffee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Character Analysis, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuri Plisetsky-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckc0ffee/pseuds/bl4ckc0ffee
Summary: « - Encore quelques minutes… » grogna Yuri.Les doigts d’Otabek glissaient contre lui, leurs corps se pressaient ensemble, comme les pièces d’un puzzle imparfait. Des lèvres brûlantes cherchaient les siennes, et Yuri était un peu moins froid, un peu moins vide. Il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours. Peu importe combien il voulait Otabek, il ne pouvait l’avoir. Tout cela était éphémère, comme tout le reste.« - Encore quelques minutes. » approuva Otabek.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Natural Born Losers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is and I apologize for this fic, apparently it's the way I deal with my own shit. Le fandom de YOI est basiquement mort en 2021, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un va lire cette fanfic, but oh, here we go.
> 
> Avertissement : Cette histoire aborde le sujet des troubles du comportement alimentaire. Il n'y a pas de détails graphiques mais il est sans doute préférable de ne pas la lire si vous y êtes sensibles. Prenez soin de vous <3

_Février 2018, PyeongChang, cérémonie de remise des médailles des Jeux olympiques d'hiver._

On glissa des fleurs entre ses mains, elles semblaient peser une tonne dans ses paumes, aussi lourdes que la médaille fraîchement placée autour de son cou. Même en plissant les yeux, il était impossible de distinguer le public à travers les spots de lumière blanche et les flashs des appareils photo. Toute la scène semblait surréaliste. C’était presque comme si elle arrivait à quelqu’un d’autre. Pourtant, c’était bien lui, là, debout sur le podium.

Sous ses yeux, la patinoire était floue comme la brume de Moscou l’hiver. Se détachant de l’améthyste et du saphir des gradins, il pouvait cependant apercevoir le carmin criard du drapeau Russe, levé en masse, et les exclamations fusaient comme si elles n’étaient que des cris de guerre face aux autres nations présentes pour la compétition. Une chose manquait pourtant à cette démonstration de puissance… L’or que l'on n’avait pas passé autour de son cou. Le bronze pesait beaucoup trop lourd. Le poids des attentes, celui d’un pays entier, celui des siennes. 

Yuri Plisetsky, dix-sept ans, agrippait son bouquet de fleurs avec des doigts crispés, laissant des marques sur le plastique froissé. Le son de la foule faisait presque siffler ses oreilles. Son souffle était toujours précipité. Malgré son jeune âge, il venait tout juste d’obtenir le bronze pour sa première participation aux Jeux Olympiques. Et pourtant… Il se trouvait insatisfait. Affamé. Vide. Il savait que cela devrait être assez — cela ne l’était pas. Vide.

Tout ce qui était en dessous de l’or n’était pas assez bon. Alors que son coach le poussait vers les vestiaires, déposant sur ses frêles épaules la veste aux couleurs de l’équipe russe, une phrase résonnait à ses oreilles, un mantra qu’on ne lui avait que trop répété : _il ne sera compétitif que très peu de temps_. S’il n’avait pas eu l’or cette fois, pouvait-il l’obtenir en 2022 ? Avait-il déjà loupé sa seule chance ? Est-ce que son corps pouvait le porter quatre ans de plus, à ce rythme effréné ?

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la Gangneung Ice Arena, il se jura de tout faire afin d’obtenir l’or à Pékin.

* * *

_Décembre 2018, Vancouver, le dernier soir du Grand Prix Final._

Dans les dernières heures de la soirée, Yuri se trouvait dans l’impersonnelle salle de bain, où il contemplait son reflet dans le miroir embué, à travers les traces de doigts et d’éponge mal effacées. L'eau brûlante avait laissé des marques d’un pourpre pâle sur sa chair, mais son corps était toujours froid. L’émeraude fatiguée de ses yeux était rivée sur son triste portrait.

Ce que le jeune homme voyait lui semblait insurmontable. L'éclairage franc de la salle d'eau rendait son apparence encore plus dramatique, chaque ombre orangée accentuant les crevasses de son corps, les petits trous creusés à force de contrôle absolu. Sur l’albâtre de sa peau s’étendaient des constellations tyranniques. En ce moment, les hématomes apparaissaient sur son corps pour un ou pour un non. La baignoire avait coloré les monticules de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme glissa la main sur ses clavicules, sur ses côtes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours là, petites montagnes et ravins cachés sous sa peau. Dans un rituel qu'il ne remarquait même plus, il enroula les doigts autour du bas de son bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Son pouce et son index se touchaient presque, mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas pour autant.

Les quelques millimètres étaient de trop. La chair et la graisse, symboles de ses défaites. De ses erreurs, de ses chutes, de ses compétitions ratées. De sa jeunesse qui s'envolait peu à peu. De ses imperfections.

Que l’enfant prodige du pays perdait de sa beauté. Qu'être Yuri Plisetsky, c'était ne jamais être assez bien. Trop et pourtant, pas assez.

Il pinça de ses doigts la peau de sa hanche. Il y trouva du gras. Son corps le répugnait encore un peu plus.

Au printemps, juste après l’anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans, une dernière poussée de croissance avait laissé ses membres douloureux et ses séquences de pas hasardeuses, ses pirouettes plus raides et ses sauts incertains. Son corps s’était étiré, encore et encore, comme une trahison, une vaste blague dont il était le sujet, le portant jusqu’à un mètre quatre-vingt. Partout, les centimètres s’étaient additionnés, et Yuri se battait pour les soustraire, ses épaules et ses hanches étaient plus larges, sa taille et ses jambes plus fines. Les os pressaient sur sa chair comme pour s’en extraire. Ses cheveux tombaient au milieu de son dos, entre les ailes décharnées de ses omoplates. Ses pommettes, comme taillées au couteau, lui donnaient l’air plus sévère. Tout cela était éphémère, songea Yuri.

Entre ses doigts, le sablier coulait, des milliers de petits grains qu’il ne pouvait stopper, comme la neige de son pays natal noyait les bâtiments en hiver. D’une routine précise, de rituels imparfaits, il retenait son corps d’adolescent, douloureusement conscient de sa date d’expiration, comme si les battements de son cœur n’étaient qu’une alarme qui sonnait. Il l’avait entendu tant de fois — et s’il avait atteint son sommet à dix-sept ans, le bronze pressé sur sa poitrine ? Et s’il était incapable de s’adapter aux changements de son corps ? Et si l'on trouvait un autre prodige pour le remplacer ?

Il repensait aux photos de PyeongChang. L’espace infini entre ses cuisses, ses phalanges osseuses contre les fleurs. Katsuki et Otabek à ses côtés, plus haut sur les marches de l’estrade. Quel était leur secret ? Lorsqu’ils lui serraient la main, leurs doigts étaient chauds. Yuri était toujours froid, à présent. Ce soir, à nouveau, ses deux amis avaient retrouvé le podium, celui que Yuri avait manqué.

Yuri avait une date d’expiration à l'arrière de la tête, ils avaient une médaille autour du cou. Oui, quel était leur secret ? 

* * *

_Décembre 2019, Turin, le lendemain du Grand Prix Final._

S’il voulait revenir de ses cendres, il fallait mourir. C’était tout ce que Yuri faisait. Mourir, renaître. Dans la sueur et le sang, les coupures et les bleus, les larmes et l’épuisement. Comme s’il y avait un milliard de versions de Yuri, ramenées à la vie sur la glace, exécutées publiquement. Lorsqu’il gagnait, il perdait, lorsqu’il perdait, il gagnait. Cette fois, il avait gagné. Il était toujours vide. Affamé. Vide. Yuri songeait que c’était la famine qui l’avait mené si loin, celle laissée dans son estomac, celle de toujours vouloir _plus_. Le bonheur ne durait que quelques secondes, le temps d’une photo, le temps de saluer le public, le temps de retrouver les vestiaires. 

Dans les draps froissés d’un lit qu’il ne reverra jamais, il y avait un bras passé autour de son corps. Dans sa nuque, dans la cascade de cheveux de blés, Otabek murmurait des mots ensommeillés, des banalités et des louanges. Sa peau était chaude contre celle de Yuri, et Yuri avait un peu moins froid. 

Éphémère. Dans quelques heures, ils monteraient dans un avion, vers la Russie et le Kazakhstan, où rien de tout cela ne pourrait exister. Ce qu’ils partageaient, ce n’était que des moments volés aux compétitions, des caresses dans un coin de vestiaire, des chambres d’hôtel aux quatre coins du monde après les spectacles sur glace durant la saison creuse, des appels sur Skype lorsque tout le monde était endormi. Yuri extirpa le bras du nœud des couvertures pour attraper son téléphone portable. À la sortie de l’aéroport, il y avait les responsabilités, un monde où ils ne pouvaient vivre comme ils l'entendaient, pas comme cela.

« - Encore quelques minutes… » grogna-t-il.

Yuri en voulait toujours plus. Les doigts d’Otabek glissaient contre lui, leurs corps se pressaient ensemble, comme les pièces d’un puzzle imparfait. _Affamé_. Des lèvres brûlantes cherchaient les siennes, et Yuri avait un peu moins froid, il était un peu moins vide. Il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours. Peu importe combien il voulait Otabek, il ne pouvait l’avoir.

« - Encore quelques minutes. » approuva Otabek.

* * *

_Mars 2020, Montréal, la veille des Championnats du Monde._

Ses pas résonnaient le long du Vieux-Port de Montréal. Les buildings se découpaient dans un ciel blanc, son souffle dessinait des formes abstraites alors qu’il courait. Les passants se pressaient, emmitouflés dans des vestes d’hiver. Yuri frissonnait malgré ses muscles chauffés par la course, malgré les vêtements polaires et les couches de chaussettes. Il y avait des sueurs froides dans son dos, mais chaque millimètre de son corps brûlait. Des crampes qui le réveillaient la nuit, un froid qui ne le laissait plus dormir.

Yuri observait son reflet dans les eaux d’un vert qui lui rappelait les vieilles bouteilles de bière dans le placard de Grand-Père. Ses traits étaient tirés. Les vitamines qui frémissaient dans son verre d’eau le matin ne faisaient rien pour arranger la pâleur de sa peau. Les boissons énergisantes n’effaçaient pas le violet qui creusait le dessous de ses yeux.

« - Je t’ai vu t’entraîner, ce matin. » 

La voix avait parlé dans sa langue natale, syllabes familières, sans déformations par l’anglais. Troublé par les vaguelettes, le reflet de Viktor était apparu à ses côtés. Il souriait avec ses lèvres, mais pas avec ses yeux. Le matin même, Yuri s’était acharné sur l’impossible quadruple Axel, celui qui le tourmentait depuis des mois, qui laissait ses vêtements tachés de poudreuse et ses jambes de bleus. Quelque part entre Turin et Montréal, il avait réussi à soutirer à son corps cette rotation en plus, celle qui lui permettrait de graver son nom à jamais. Excepté qu’il lui était toujours impossible de le réceptionner sans harnais et qu’il tombait, encore, et encore.

« - Et alors, le vieux croulant, qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu as besoin d’un quadruple Axel pour gagner.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je veux le réceptionner correctement. »

L’homme aux cheveux argentés s’appuya contre la rambarde du ponton. Viktor connaissait ce sentiment. Ils n’étaient pas sportifs mais guerriers, envoyés au combat pour prôner la toute-puissance d’un modèle qui planifiait tout, jusqu’à la mort anticipée de ses soldats, mère patrie et drapeaux levés. Dans les journaux russes, on disait « _du jamais vu !_ » et « _si jeune et déjà un prodige !_ », excepté qu’ils avaient déjà vu, car Yuri succédait à Viktor, et Viktor succédait à d'autres encore. Yuri avait vingt ans et bientôt, on trouverait quelqu’un pour le remplacer. Il songea aux Juniors, cette armée de petits garçons et de petites filles aux chignons nets, aux yeux d’acier, à la forme parfaite. Au fond, Yuri savait qu’il n’était qu’une figure frêle offerte à des coachs tyranniques, une poupée russe collée sur les billboards de Moscou et de Saint-Pétersbourg, un trophée à montrer dans les médias, jusqu’à ce que la machine à prodiges ne termine de le mastiquer, et ne le recrache broyé. 

Alors, il comprenait la question de Viktor. Est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? Est-ce réellement ce dont tu as besoin ? Est-ce que tu veux réellement terminer ta carrière à vingt ans, après une blessure fatale ? Est-ce que la gloire mérite de sacrifier tes genoux et ton dos ?

« - J’ai voulu marquer l’histoire, moi aussi » continua Viktor « Sans doute l’ai-je fait, mais je n’en étais pas plus heureux. Je ne l’étais pas, jusqu’à ce que je choisisse Yuuri. Il y a une limite à ce que tu peux tirer de la glace… »

Le jeune russe se pencha un peu plus contre la barrière, pour regarder leur reflet. Peut-être se ressemblaient-ils plus que ce que Yuri voulait avouer. Deux visages froids aux cheveux clairs, qui se mêlaient. Deux regards brillants dans leur similarité, qui cherchaient des réponses — un seul les ayant trouvées.

« - Il n’y a pas de limites à ce qu’elle peut t’arracher. »

L’homme posa une main sur son épaule. Ses mains n’étaient ni chaudes, ni froides. L’Axel n’était qu’une obsession de plus, quelque chose à compter et à décortiquer. Yuri comptait les points sur les tableaux d’affichage, les kilos sur la balance, les mois qui passaient, les calories de ses repas, les centimètres autour de son corps. Compter, mesurer, contrôler. Cela lui donnait l’impression qu’il maîtrisait sa vie. Qu’il n’était pas juste un pion sur l’échiquier, une marionnette vide. Mais Yuri savait qu’ils ne parlaient plus de patinage. Viktor avait trouvé un chez-lui à Hasetsu, une raison de vivre en Katsuki. Viktor jouait à l’idiot, mais il remarquait tout, devinait, lisait entre les lignes. C’était comme s’il savait que le soir, Yuri se faufilait d’une chambre à une autre. Comme s’il pouvait sentir l’odeur d’un autre homme sur lui. Comme s’il comprenait que Yuri était affamé de plus et que cela ne se limitait pas au patin.

Le lendemain, Yuri abandonna l’Axel impossible.

Le lendemain, Yuri ne mentionna pas cette conversation, alors que la bouche d’Otabek traçait des lignes invisibles dans son cou. Il y avait des conseils qu’il ne pouvait pas encore appliquer.

* * *

_Novembre 2020, Moscou, peu de temps avant la Rostelecom Cup._

Dans la campagne Moscovite, rien n’avait changé. Étrangement, la datcha de Grand-Père était identique au souvenir que Yuri s’en faisait, comme si l’idée elle-même était vieillie, une photo en noir et blanc au grain profond. L’intérieur, lui aussi, était figé dans une autre époque. Toute la maison était imprégnée de l’odeur de tabac froid, et surtout, de l’amour du vieil homme. Autour de lui, l’ambiance était familière. Les collections de bibelots en porcelaine sur les meubles antiques, le bruit de fond de la télévision, l’atroce papier peint censé dépeindre une végétation aux allures baroques. Lorsque Yuri s’assit dans le canapé blanchi et taché par les années, les ressorts grincèrent.

« - Dedushka... » souffla Yuri « Tu sais, il y a quelqu’un que j’aime bien. »

Les mots prenaient sa gorge, tels du barbelé. Ses doigts arrachaient les fils lâches du coussin, puis ceux de son jeans. De la pipe de Nikolaï s’échappait de la fumée, et le vieil homme en souffla des ronds, lentement, comme Yuri avait pesé ses mots avant de parler.

« - Il y a des choses qui ne me regardent pas. J’ai besoin de savoir si tu me rendras visite bientôt. Si tes voyages se passent bien. Si tes coachs ne te fatiguent pas trop. Si tu m'appelleras lorsque tu seras parti en Chine. Le reste, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ah, Yuratchka. Tu me téléphoneras, n’est-ce pas ? »

Yuri le savait. Il y avait des choses à reléguer derrière des portes fermées. Le visage de Grand-Père était toujours doux, malgré les paroles qui faisaient mal. La ligne de ses lèvres était serrée, mais ses yeux brillaient d’affection. Cet été, Otabek avait passé quelques jours à Moscou, à tremper les pieds dans le cours d’eau, à cueillir les légumes du jardin et à chasser les poules pour récupérer leurs œufs. Le vieil homme avait porté la même expression, lorsque la main d’Otabek s'était déposée le bas de son dos, l’autre sur sa hanche, alors qu’ils dansaient sur le son brouillé de la radio. Yuri le savait bien. Nikolaï ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les instants volés devaient rester secrets. Il ne pouvait risquer de perdre Grand-Père. Même pour cela.

Sur la commode en chêne brut, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts l’observait. Des jeux creuses, des rides prématurées aux coins de la bouche. La photo était recouverte d’une couche de poussière, mais son regard n’en était pas moins perçant. _Affamé_. Tout était éphémère. Sa mère était partie il y a longtemps, elle avait eu faim d'autre chose. Grand-Père avait rendez-vous pour une opération de son dos, une de plus. Otabek finirait par s’en aller, lui aussi. Yuri ne pouvait renaître éternellement. En ce moment, Yuri perdait plus qu’il ne gagnait.

L’après-midi passait lentement. Yuri essuyait ses doigts graisseux des pirojki sur son pantalon, donnait les morceaux de beignet arrachés avec précaution au chat qui passait entre ses mollets. Grand-Père lui racontait les histoires du voisinage, les parties de bridge avec son meilleur ami, les disputes entre les mamies du quartier, les anecdotes du commerce de proximité. Entre deux quintes de toux, il frottait le bas de son dos courbé, parlait, jusqu’à tomber dans un silence agréable. Yuri aimait les gens qui parlaient peu. Il appréciait les silences. Les minutes, les heures passèrent, Nikolaï posa la porcelaine fissurée de sa tasse de thé sur la nappe de la petite table.

« - Yuratchka… Tu n’as pas l’air bien. Cela fait un bout de temps que ça dure.

\- Je vais bien. C’est rien. Je suis juste fatigué, le Grand Prix se termine bientôt. »

Les doigts de Yuri tremblaient. Ses lèvres étaient fissurées, ses cheveux pâles, ses yeux cernés. Yuri allait bien, même si ses muscles lui faisaient mal, que l’hiver rongeait son corps, que les mèches blondes bouchaient la douche, que ses ongles étaient striés par le manque de nutriments. Il était juste fatigué. C’était ce qu’il soufflait à Otabek, _je suis fatigué_ , à travers les pixels de la webcam _, je vais bien_ , sur l’écran du téléphone. Après tout, ils étaient des athlètes olympiques. Il avaient l’habitude d’avoir mal. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé sans campes ? Qu’est-ce que quelques ecchymoses de plus changeaient à son corps couvert de coupures et d’ampoules ? Il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter maintenant. Ne voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas. C’était comme si Grand-Père pouvait lire dans son esprit, car il parla à nouveau.

« - Peu importe ce qui te tracasse, parles-en. Je suis certain que ton ami Kazakh va t’écouter, si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi. »

* * *

_Décembre 2020, Beijing, la veille du Grand Prix Final._

Dans le ciel de Beijing, le coucher de soleil peignait le ciel bleu de la fin de journée de rose et orange, comme un infini de coups de pinceaux d'un artiste fou. Par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, des touches de couleur se retrouvaient sur la peau de bronze d’Otabek. Les muscles de ses bras bougeaient sous sa peau alors qu’il manipulait son téléphone, réglant ses derniers impératifs avant la compétition du lendemain. Son visage était encore humide de sa douche, ses cheveux s’échappaient en boucles frisottantes sur son front. L’étrange intimité de la scène retournait l’estomac de Yuri. Le Kazakh sembla remarquer son regard, et sa bouche s’anima de l’un de ses demi-sourires si particuliers. Ceux qu’il réservait lorsqu’ils étaient seuls.

« - Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? »

La voix d’Otabek était grave, mais douce. Son expression stoïque, comme toujours, mais Yuri savait lire les imperceptibles mouvements de ses traits. Une force de l'habitude. L’inquiétude dans le pli entre ses sourcils. Son pouce courant sur l’os du poignet, les tendons exposés de son avant-bras. Otabek demandait, mais ne le poussait jamais à parler. Il le consolait de ses baisers, faisait fuir le froid de ses bras. 

« - Parfois, j’ai l’impression que je ne vais plus y arriver... Tu vois, c’est quelque chose que Lilia m’a dit, il y a longtemps. C’est comme si à chaque performance, je dois renaître, si je veux gagner. Devenir un nouveau Yuri, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Et Yuri était fatigué de renaître, fatigué de voir la peur dans les yeux de son entourage. Ses doigts étaient noués à ceux d’Otabek, brûlants en comparaison aux siens, mais leurs pointes étaient toujours violettes. Le brun n’était pas dupe, plus personne ne l'était. Parfois, il touchait Yuri comme s’il pouvait le briser, comme s'il n’était qu’une poupée de porcelaine qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout. 

« - Tu n’as pas besoin de mourir pour renaître, Yura. Tu n’as pas besoin de te tuer pour gagner. »

Quelque part, Yuri savait que le Kazakh avait raison. Lorsque Yuri essayait de dormir, le soir, il pouvait sentir son cœur louper des battements. La douleur ne cessait jamais. Ses cheveux tombaient par poignées. Sur sa page Instagram, on crachait des mots qu’il ne voulait pas dire, des insultes jetés à l'espace entre ses cuisses. Dans les journaux, on l’accusait de dopage, car il n'était qu'un squelette vivant. Dans les cafés, on murmurait sur son passage, un fantôme, une faucheuse avant l'heure. À Saint-Pétersbourg, ses collègues ne lui parlaient presque plus, ou peut-être s'était-il muré dans le silence. Le garçon avait l’impression que tout le monde lui mentait, qu'il allait bien, mais il pouvait sentir son corps s’éteindre comme une bougie sur laquelle on soufflerait. Les mots qu’on lui attribuait lui faisaient mal. Il n’y avait aucune magnificence, rien de la grâce qu’il s’appliquait à créer, juste la promesse d’une mort certaine, pas de poésie, juste un bourreau qui serait apparemment une maladie clinique. 

« - Je n’ai pas envie de mourir… » avoua Yuri, dans un murmure noyé contre le torse du Kazakh.

Le prix de sa perfection était lourd. Que restait-il de son art ? Était-ce réellement maintenant qu’il était le plus puissant ? Était-il beau, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin nouer ses doigts autour de son bras ? Une créature taillée dans l’os, on lui lançait des fleurs, il gagnait, et le manque de contrôle le rendrait laid à nouveau. Yuri avait peur de mourir, mais cela n’était pas assez pour manger. Les battements de son pouls étaient irréguliers, mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Encore quelques grammes, encore cette victoire, encore, encore… Peut-être qu’après le Grand Prix, il pourra penser à tout cela. Peut-être que cela sera enfin suffisant.

 _Affamé_.

* * *

_Décembre 2020, Beijing, programmes longs du Grand Prix Final._

Son visage était baigné des lueurs fugaces de la patinoire, redoré dans sa pâleur presque morte. Si Yuri était lumineux dans son dépérissement, il ne pouvait le dire. Néanmoins, il s’était tiré de l’obscurité, cheveux blonds rayonnant sous les projecteurs, perles brillantes de son costume, satin étincelant de sa peau. Un dernier éclat avant la chute, sans doute. Les tresses s’agitaient sur ses fragiles épaules alors qu’il se préparait à renaître. À mourir. 

C’était ironique : il avait enfin l’impression d’être intense, vivant, maintenant qu’il était presque mort. Il ne pouvait plus se réincarner, et tout cela n’était qu’une danse macabre que personne ne comprenait, pas même lui. Chacune des figures en demandait un peu plus à son corps, mais il le tordait toujours de façon impeccable. Entre les ombres et les lumières, ses sauts n’étaient qu’une dernière lamentation, arrachés dans une douleur magnifiée par les projecteurs. Lorsqu’il retombait sur le sol, c’était presque avec le corps fendu en deux, brisé, rompu. Son corps criait, regardez moi ! Regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi ! Tout ce qu’il avait à dire, gardé en lui depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait que les hurler en s’ouvrant jusqu’à la moelle. Ne m’oubliez pas ! J’existe ! J’existe et j’ai mal !

Ce qui était maintenant devenu sa maladie ne lui suffisait même plus. Yuri avait toujours envie de plus. Même lorsqu’il s’agissait d’un lent suicide. Peut-être que s’il se tuait devant la foule, il trouverait enfin les réponses à ses questions. Comment exister autrement qu’en étant le champion défiguré par la maigreur ? Comment apprendre à vivre ?

Yuri n’avait plus le choix. Il était exténué, poussé à bout par ses privations, mais il devait terminer son programme. Il devait gagner. Rattraper les points de son Salchow raté du programme court, qui avait provoqué son mauvais classement de la veille. Même si sa gorge brûlait de sa respiration essoufflée, il devait marquer son nom, graver sa place, gagner ce titre, même si ses rotules semblaient être sur le point de se briser. Il était affamé de victoire, rendu aveugle par la béatitude que provoquait le vide dans son estomac, même si ses muscles criaient leur déchirement. Il était si léger, si faible, presque vaporeux. Il voulait chasser l’éphémère. Le posséder. À cet instant, il lui semblait possible de le faire, malgré les avertissements.

Se tuer n’était pas bien grave, lorsqu’il pouvait jouir de la puissance de l’envol. 

L'Axel impossible, ses parfaites quatre rotations. La chute.

Le Russe s'effondra sur la glace dans un bruit sourd. Des exclamations éclatèrent autour de lui. Les spectateurs s'attendaient à ce qu'il se relève, qu'il termine son programme comme si ne rien était. Il se redressa sur les genoux, silhouette tremblante dans la lumière. Juste un animal blessé dans les phares d’une voiture.

Dans un réflexe pour se préserver de la chute, il avait tendu la main pour se rattraper. Alors que son corps avait heurté la glace, il avait senti quelque chose se briser dans son poignet. Il ne sentait plus que la douleur qui irradiait de ses os, et le froid sous son corps. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il était épuisé, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait froid. À quel point ce froid faisait partie de lui. À quel point il s'était insinué, jusque dans son cœur. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, d'avoir chaud.

Son corps avait craqué longtemps avant son esprit, et il retomba sur la glace. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était impossible de renaître à l’infini.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était donc cela, la mort de Yuri Plisetsky ?

* * *

_Décembre 2020, Beijing, dans une chambre d’hôpital._

Les murs étaient blancs, la chambre minimaliste, les machines ronronnaient continuellement. À son chevet, il y avait ceux qui s’excusaient et ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi dire. Yuri jouait avec le bout de son plâtre et donnait des demi-réponses. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. On ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?

Otabek était à son chevet, sa chaise tirée juste à côté du lit. Yuri avait commencé à parler, et il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Maintenant qu’il était mort, il remontait lentement à l’origine de sa chute. Comme des souvenirs qu’il avait trop longtemps mastiqués et qu’il n’arrivait plus à ingurgiter. Le tic-tac de l’horloge du salon d’un vieil immeuble de Moscou, un bol de flocons d’avoine froid, une main maternelle qui ne le tirerait pas pour aller à l’école. Sa première paire de patins qui lui avait tenu des années, rafistolée jusqu’à ne plus en pouvoir, tâchée de saleté et de Superglue. Compter les centimes pour manger, la vieille voiture de Grand-Père qui tombait en panne sur le chemin de la patinoire, dans la campagne oubliée de tous. L’absence de sa Babushka, qui n’était un jour pas revenue du travail, arrêt cardiaque, avaient dit les médecins. Les questions laissées par un père qu’il n’avait retrouvé que sur les réseaux sociaux et qu’il ne rencontrerait sans doute jamais. Les souvenirs qui constituaient Yuri et son vide, ouvert il y a des années, creusé comme un trou noir. Cela n’avait jamais été que le patinage.

Réfugié dans sa seule maîtrise de la vie, dans sa seule perspective de dire merde à ses angoisses : tout lui échappait, donc il ne pouvait pas manger. 

En retour, Otabek parlait, lui aussi. Les plaines du Kazakhstan, les couchers de soleil au dessus des montagnes, la cathédrale Zenkov et le parc central à Almaty, les animaux dans le jardin de ses parents, les dernières bêtises de sa jeune sœur, l'enthousiasme de son milliard de cousines lorsqu'il rentrait, ses propres conneries lorsqu’il étudiait encore au Canada, les histoires de ses nombreux voyages. Les larmes de Yuri traçaient des sillons humides sur l’azur de sa veste. Ils formaient un puzzle imparfait, parfait. Otabek ne s'en allait pas.

« - Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit, à Barcelone ? Tu es un soldat, Yuri Plisetsky. Tu n’es pas encore mort. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Yuri ne voulait pas mourir. S'il était un soldat, il n'en savait rien, mais il devait se battre. La voix d’Otabek, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le bercèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve. 

* * *

_Décembre 2020, Moscou._

Un jour, Otabek lui demanda quel était son endroit préféré de Moscou.

En janvier, tout en haut du parc de la Victoire, étaient exposées des statues de glace. Malgré le décalage horaire et les pixels, Otabek souriait à l’autre bout du téléphone, alors que Yuri filmait les étonnantes sculptures. Il y avait un tigre de Sibérie, représenté dans une position de chasse, muscles tendus comme s’il allait se jeter dans les airs. Sa bouche était entrouverte et laissait voir des crocs acérés.

Après s’être longuement extasié devant le félin, le garçon tourna l’objectif vers lui, d’un air concentré, sous son bonnet de laine.

« - Quand j’étais enfant, j’adorais aller voir la Galerie de Sculptures de Glace de Moscou. Il y avait plein de statues de glace d’animaux. Avec Grand-Père, on pouvait y passer des heures. »

Des souvenirs d’enfance, il pouvait en sentir déborder de tous les côtés, depuis qu’il avait quitté l’hôpital. Il n'avait de cesse de les partager avec Otabek. Les paroles se pressaient pour casser les sutures de ses cicatrices mentales, pour rejoindre son perpétuel vomi de mots, pour échapper à sa gorge serrée. Tout ce qui appartenait au passé luttait pour participer à la création d’un futur.

« - Un jour, le musée a fermé. Ça m’a rendu terriblement triste, de me dire que les sculptures allaient fondre, et que tout ça allait disparaître, comme si cela n’avait jamais existé. Ça m’énerve toujours autant, quand je suis incapable de contrôler ce qu’il m’arrive. Lorsque je songe au futur, je pense à tout ce qui va m’échapper, et non à ce que j’ai déjà accompli. 

\- Si demain, le tigre disparaît, cela ne le rendra pas moins beau, et cela ne voudra pas dire qu’il n’a pas existé » la voix d’Otabek était brouillée par le téléphone, mais elle était réconfortante « C’est une vérité difficile à accepter, mais tout change un jour. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire. On ne peut pas le savoir. Rien ne te retira tes accomplissements. Personne ne s’est posé pour te le dire, mais il y a une vie, après le patin, Yura. Quoi qu’il arrive, il y a toujours un futur, même loin de la glace. Si je pouvais, je te serrerais la main pour te le promettre. »

Il y avait des mots, sous-entendus par les paroles d’Otabek. Quoi qu’il arrive, _nous_ avons toujours un futur.

* * *

_Mars 2021, Stockholm, Championnats du Monde._

Inaltérablement, le sablier s’écoulait. Lorsque Yuri ne concourait pas, le temps passait étrangement. Progressivement, comme les grammes qui revenaient à son corps, comme la chaleur qui le regagnait. Le sommeil était plus aisé, les couches de vêtements s’étaient égarées, l’énergie piquait à nouveau ses membres. Il fallait réussir à avaler ces dernières semaines, engloutir les kilos, apprendre à se définir autrement que par les espaces vides et les creux. 

Dans les gradins, on murmurait toujours. Pourquoi était-il si maigre ? Pourquoi était-il tombé à Beijing ? Yuri avait l’habitude des regards acerbes. Comme s’il y avait un avant, et un après, qu’il était devenu une bête de foire. Il avait senti la mort s’inviter au creux de son ventre, et plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il savait que ces quelques mois marqueraient sa vie plus que ce qu’il ne pouvait s’imaginer. Il se battait contre lui-même, pour se battre pour lui-même. Il avait sauvé son corps, il devait encore délivrer son esprit. Il faut du temps, pour tout cela, il faut broyer les soucis comme les aliments. En faire de la bouillie pour ne pas s’étouffer, l’absorber et le digérer.

Un lent travail, loin de la glace, avant de l’affronter à nouveau.

Depuis son siège de plastique bleu, il regardait le groupe A s’échauffer, même si lui ne pouvait participer aux Mondiaux, cette année. La vie recommençait, pensa-t-il. Les silhouettes de ses amis filaient sur la glace. Son corps à lui n’était plus anesthésié par le froid, son cœur battait, ses jambes ne lui faisaient plus mal, sa peau ne frissonnait plus. Les doigts contre la rambarde, il observa son poignet, pliant et dépliant ses doigts fins. La peau était sèche et un peu gonflée, mais les hématomes, comme ceux sur ses jambes et ses hanches, avaient disparu. La promesse de retourner sur la glace, un jour.

Yuri avait laissé sa vie en suspens, figée dans le froid, comme dans un frigo. Lentement, il rouvrait la porte. S’autorisait à avoir mal. À vivre. À avoir chaud. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire. Mais il était vivant, il pouvait reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissée. Il ne pouvait prévoir l’avenir, savoir combien de temps sa carrière allait durer, il ne pouvait retenir ceux qui partaient. Ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était construire un futur.

Non loin de lui, Otabek se préparait à entrer sur la glace. Lorsqu’il croisa le regard du Russe, un demi-sourire se traça sur son visage. La joie se dessinait sur celui de Yuri. Il leva son pouce, maintenant libéré du plâtre, en l’air.

« - Otabek, davai ! »

Malgré l’éphémère, il pouvait reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissée. Malgré l’éphémère, il n’était pas seul. Malgré l’éphémère, les souvenirs persistaient, bons comme mauvais. Malgré l’éphémère, il y avait un avenir. Malgré l'éphémère, il pouvait combattre les difficultés.

Ce soir, il retrouvera Otabek. La semaine prochaine, il rentrera chez Grand-Père. Souvent, il rechutera. Un jour, il sera capable de vaincre ses propres démons.

_Tu n’as pas besoin de mourir pour renaître._

**Author's Note:**

> • Pour les besoins de l'histoire, elle existe dans un monde sans COVID-19, les Mondiaux et la Rostelecom Cup de 2020 se sont déroulés comme d'habitude, le Grand Prix Final de Beijing n'a pas été reporté  
> • Malheureusement, c'est aussi un monde où l'homophobie existe bien en Russie et au Kazakhstan  
> • La scène du quadruple Axel de Yuri aux entraînements des Mondiaux est largement basée sur les tentatives de 4A de Yuzuru Hanyu au GP de Turin en 2019 (https://youtu.be/MI7yx0Q-qJI)  
> • Le titre de cette histoire est basé sur l'album « Natural Born Losers » de Nicole Dollanganger  
> • Personne ne peut vous sauver des TCA, tout comme Yuri ne peut pas être sauvé par Otabek, mais il est toujours important de recevoir de l'aide. Si vous souffrez de TCA, n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos proches, ne restez pas seul là dedans
> 
> • En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser des kudos <3


End file.
